Chocolate
by Ykarzel
Summary: Yugi and Yami are alone for the night, and rent a movie. Yami wants popcorn, Yugi wants chocolate. What Yami doesn't realize is that chocolate tends to make Yugi a little crazy... Link to Lemon YAOI


Hikari Ykarzel: *sigh* I am posting this AGAIN, for the third time, because I was reported AGAIN. Right, now onto the real authors note. 

Hikari Ykarzel: *sniff* People loved me. 

Yami Ykarzel: Oh please don't go all sobbie on me.

Hikari Ykarzel: *cries into Yami Ykarzel's chest* They were all so supportive after I got reported! I have so many reviews!

Yami Ykarzel: *sighs, pats Hikari Ykarzel on head* Yes yes, I know.

Hikari Ykarzel: *pulls away and looks up* Guess what I did this weekend everybody? *Blush* Stepped out of the closet.

Yami Ykarzel: If you can put it that way. You aren't gay, Aibou. Only half.

Hikari Ykarzel: Hehe, well, yep. Um I don't know why I decided to tell you all that, but the only people who read this that actually know me already know, so, it doesn't matter. I don't think any of you will have a prob with it, cause you're reading yaoi...

Yami Ykarzel: And if you do, keep it to yourself, or I'll hunt you down.

Hikari Ykarzel: Well, because you were all so nice to me, I AM writing a sequel to Shadow. It won't be as sappy, but it will most likely be citrus-ie. I left myself a few loop holes in case I was ever inspired.

Yami Ykarzel: Which she was, only moments ago. Now, Aibou, you have homework, so either start writing, or go read that stupid Odd-pissy thing.

Hikari Ykarzel: ^_^" Odyssey, Yami.

Yami Ykarzel: Whatever.

Hikari Ykarzel: **WARNING: Intended for mature readers only. (NC-17) **And I fully intend to let Yami Ykarzel write this one. It's also YAOI hehe! Yaoi makes the world go round. I'm in a mood....

__

Chocolate

Giggling, Yugi dropped another bar of chocolate into the pot that he already had melted. Grandpa had rented him a movie because he was going out, and Yami was going to watch it with him. Yami insisted they have popcorn, and Yugi insisted that if they had popcorn, it had to be dipped in chocolate. He was in a sweets mood, not a salty one.

Yami walked up behind him, sneaking his arms around Yugi's waist and looking over his shoulder. "Don't you think that's enough, koi?"

Yugi leaned back into his lovers arms. "One more," he said, dropping the bar into the pot. Yami chuckled. They listened as the popcorn popped on the other burner. When both the popcorn and chocolate was done, Yugi dumped each into a bowl.

"Careful you don't burn yourself," Yami warned as Yugi used a spoon to scrape the last of the chocolate into the bowl. 

Yugi didn't look up from what he was doing, but he grinned. "What would you do if I did?"

"Kiss it and make it feel better."

Yugi looked up, setting the spoon on the counter. "Well in that case," he said, bringing his hand up towards the bottom of the pot. Yami grabbed his hand before he could touch the hot metal.

"Don't you dare."

Yugi smiled, setting the hot pot in the sink. He handed the bowl of popcorn to Yami, and carried the chocolate himself. They walked into the sitting room. Yami sat down on the couch, while Yugi popped the movie in and hit play. As the copyright warning came on the screen, he sat down beside Yami and snuggled against him.

Taking a piece of popcorn from Yami's bowl, he dipped it in his melted chocolate, and tested it. His face split as the mixture of sugar and salt met his tongue. "It's good, Yami, try."

Yami shook his head, smiling at Yugi, and returned his attention to the movie. He had never been a fan of sweet things in Egypt, and he doubted he had started now. Yugi shrugged and covered another piece of popcorn in chocolate.

The movie started, and the two boys' attention was caught for an amount of time.

A while later, Yami looked down at Yugi, who was happily dropping popcorn in the chocolate then pulling it out and eating it. He shook his head and smiled.

After a while, Yugi gave up all pretense of using the popcorn, and just stuck his finger in repeatedly. The expressions of bliss covering Yugi's face intrigued Yami. How could a food do that to him? Taking a piece of popcorn, Yami reached down and tapped it very lightly in the chocolate.

"Aww, Yami, that's not enough!" Yugi grabbed his yami's hand, still holding the popcorn, and shoved it halfway into the bowl.

"Yugi! Now I'm covered in it."

Yugi giggled, and any anger Yami had vanished. "Just eat it, Yami."

Yami tossed the now brown covered popcorn into his mouth. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's kinda good," he said after a moment. "But I'd get sick of too much of it."

Yugi sat his bowl of chocolate on the coffee table, and took Yami's wrist, turning his chocolate covered hand toward him.

Slowly, Yugi took one of Yami's chocolate covered fingers into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around, sucking and cleaning it. Yami moaned and tried to pull away, but Yugi's firm grip on his wrist kept him from moving. Slowly, Yugi let the digit slip out of his mouth. 

Smirking, he moved onto the next one. //Aibou, if you intend to watch anymore of this movie, I highly suggest you discontinue that action.// 

//She dies in the end.// Yugi replied, smiling around Yami's finger, and sucking hard. Yami groaned, shutting his eyes and clenching his jaw. Yugi proceeded to clean each of Yami's fingers, causing his lover to use extreme amounts of control to keep from pouncing on him. Once the fingers were clean of chocolate, Yugi opened Yami's hand and started to lick his palm clean, swirling his hot tongue across the sweet surface. 

Yami couldn't take it. While Yugi had his one hand trapped, he was using his other to unbutton his shirt. 

Once Yami's shirt was half off, Yugi released his hand, and removed the article of clothing completely. Yugi dipped his hand into the chocolate, before reaching over and smearing it across Yami's bare chest. He pushed Yami back gently into a laying position, before setting to work again.

//What has gotten into you?// Yami asked through the pleasure that his light's tongue brought him.

/So far just a lot of sugar. But I was hoping for some protein before the night is out./

Yami Ykarzel: *Grins evilly* You know you want to know what happens…

Hikari Ykarzel: But, cause I'm tired of getting new e-mails and new account, in order to comply with FF.bitchinN, the lemon is posted else where.

http://adultfan.nexcess.net/aff/story.php?no=1397 

But please please leave your reviews here. This e-mails them to me, that doesn't. You know you love me! Love you too. Bye.


End file.
